Living with a runaway ninja
by DOAEliot4
Summary: Hayabusa is fine out that he was helping Kasumi and now they after him as well. Rated M for SEX. Hayabusa and Kasumi. With more characters coming in other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kasumi wonder if loving Hayabusa would put him in danger, I afraid it does.

Hayate house

Hayate stood watching the moon at night hoping that Kasumi is alright then a whistling sound from the door.

"Hayabusa my friend I'm glad you could make it." Hayate said turning to face Hayabusa.

"You wanted to see me, about something." Hayabusa said coming closer.

"I have learned that you have been helping Kasumi." Hayate said coming closer.

Hayabusa nodded when Ayane came through the window.

"I afraid we going to have to keep you here." Hayate said coming closer drawing his sword.

"Then I'm afraid I have to leave." Hayabusa thought to himself.

Ayane ran towards Hayabusa, then she jumped in midair to land a kick but he moved out of the way and headed towards the door. Hayate then snap his fingers then five ninjas came through the door with swords and bows. Hayabusa headed for the window and jumped out landing on some hay. Hayabusa carry on running through some woods then a pain in his leg. A star had hit him on the leg making him full onto his front. Then a blanket landed on him hiding from the other ninjas. They moved past him and everything went quiet for a bit. Then someone lifted up the blanket. It was Kasumi.

"Hayabusa!" She said hugging him.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm taking you to my hideout." She said.

Kasumi picked up Hayabusa and carried him to a waterfall; she then put him down and performs hand signs. Hayabusa sat and watch Kasumi in her black ninja suit.

"Kasumi, you are the cute ninja I have every seen." He thought to himself.

A door soon appears and Kasumi carry Hayabusa in a small room with a bed and a window. Kasumi laid Hayabusa on a sofa like with flowers all over it.

"Now I'm afraid you're going to have to take off that ninja suit." She said to him.

Hayabusa took off his mouth piece and then the head. He took off the body part showing his muscles and abs, and then he took off his bottom part, leaving his black pants. Kasumi went red.

"Ok hold this herbs to the star." She said.

He held the herbs near the star and then Kasumi pulled it out, he felt pain but the herb took most of it.

"Now I'm afraid you're going have to keep off that leg until you heal, so you're going to stay here for a bit." She said coming closer to Hayabusa.

"Fine by me." He said then got slapped.

"Don't you say that, it's my fault you got hurt now you're a runaway like me." She said looking away with tears.

Hayabusa got up and pulled Kasumi to him and whispered to her ear. "But I'm a runaway with you."

Hayabusa clean Kasumi's face from the tears and kissed her on the lips. Kasumi kissed back and then pushed him on her bed then took off her ninja suit leaving her black underwear on and then those two kissed through out the night.

To all Kasumi and Hayabusa fans. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hayabusa has been hurt by the clan after knowing the truth behind Kasumi and Hayabusa. Hayabusa is resting in a bed in Kasumi's hideout while she was out getting some berries.

Hayabusa lay in bed with his black boxers on and a white bandage coving his upper right leg where the star had hit him. He opened his eyes and got up and sat on the side of the bed. He didn't know how long Kasumi was going to be out for, so he thought now would be the time to know certain things about her. He walked round the room till he fine a diary book from when Kasumi was a kid. It was white with cherry trees on the front.

"Wouldn't hurt to look?" He thought to himself.

He flips the first page and was amaze to see such neat handwriting from a six year old girl.

_Dear Diary, I met someone in the woods today, she was quite wield for she had purple hair unlike anything I have seen. I was walking through the woods when I heard the sound of a little girl talking from behind some brushes. I looked through to see her playing with a man made doll. I said hello and she ran through the woods leaving her doll behind. I yelled stop but it was too late. I thought however that I will meet her again to bring her back her doll. This I promise to myself and her._

Hayabusa was stopped when Kasumi came through the door with a basket of different berries from cherry to strawberries. Kasumi had a red face of anger when she fine Hayabusa reading her childhood diary. She was in a demit skit with a pink top with heels.

"What are you doing?" She yelled of the top of her voice. Hayabusa panicked and dropped the diary on the door.

"I'm…sorry I didn't…mean to…" Hayabusa was lost with words in didn't know what to do if a girl that you like and was reading her diary caught you.

"Hayabusa that is personal…" She was bursting into tears. "That book is the only thing that reminds me of when I was in a happy family with my brother Hayate, my mother Ayame and my best friend Ayane." She fell to the floor dropping the basket of berries. She places her hands on her face to stop the tears from showing.

Hayabusa felt sorry for her. She did had a great life with her family, but after leaving them to kill her uncle, life is not the same. Ayane was told to kill her, Hayate cast her as a traitor and Ayame has disappeared. Hayabusa knee down in front of her and he whisper to her ear. "I will help you get that life back…for you." Kasumi looked at him as he wraps his arms around her to calm her down.

"Thank you Hayabusa." She said hugging him back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied back kissing her on the forehand.

They kissed each other on the lips and Hayabusa picked her up and fell back on the bed with her on top. He digs his hand under her vest and reached the back of her bra and unclipped it and throwing the bra at the wall. Kasumi digs her right hand in Hayabusa boxers and pulled them off. Hayabusa took her top off and her skit as she took off the heels. Kasumi kissed Hayabusa's chest as he kissed her head.

To all Kasumi and Hayabusa fans love it.


End file.
